forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dantrag Baenre
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Underdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Drow, Drow Sign | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1357 | deathnotes = (Killed by Drizzt Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Yvonnel Baenre | spouses = | siblings = Gromph Baenre Triel Baenre Doquaio Baenre Jarlaxle Baenre Quenthel Baenre Bladen'Kerst Baenre Vendes Baenre Sos'Umptu Baenre Berg'inyon Baenre | children = | familyrefs = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Dantrag Baenre was a drow fighter, and the weapons master of House Baenre in Menzoberranzan. Description A talented swordsman, Dantrag was unusually tall for a drow, closer to 6 ft (1.83 m) than 5 ft, kept his white hair pulled up into a ponytail, and displayed watchful amber eyes, which blazed red when he was angered. Personality Dantrag appeared to be an honorable warrior, preferring not to attack unarmed opponents or to strike from behind. However, this attitude was largely due to Dantrag's highly developed sense of pride; he believed that no-one could best him in melee combat. Dantrag was the second-boy of House Baenre, behind his brother Gromph Baenre, the archmage of Menzoberranzan. However, he had no aspirations to usurp his brother's status. The only role he desired was that of Principle Master of Melee-Magthere, a position he was not allowed to acquire by his matron mother, Yvonnel Baenre, owing to his usefulness as weapons master of House Baenre. Relationships Family As a son of Yvonnel Baenre, Dantrag was related to many influential drow figures. His four most notable siblings were Triel Baenre, Quenthel Baenre, Jarlaxle of Bregan D'aerthe, and Gromph Baenre the archmage. Dantrag also trained his brother Berg'inyon, who was another warrior of notable skill; he took his elder brother's place as weapons master after Dantrag was killed by Drizzt. Dantrag had a grandson named Tiago Baenre. Uthegental Del'Armgo Uthegentel Del'Armgo, a skilled fighter, was considered Dantrag's greatest rival. History Dantrag was considered the most formidable warrior in the city once Zaknafein was dead. Dantrag always envied Zaknafein's reputation, and had a great desire to best him in combat; however, Zaknafein was sacrificed to Lolth before the two could meet in combat. In 1357 DR, Dantrag did, however, get the opportunity to challenge Zaknafein's son, Drizzt Do'Urden, the famed renegade. As Drizzt attempted to escape the Underdark with Catti-brie and Artemis Entreri, Dantrag attacked him in a tunnel, leading to an epic confrontation of swordsmanship. Ultimately, Drizzt proved the superior warrior (largely due to his father's training), and Dantrag was killed by Drizzt in the Underdark passage. Possessions Like most drow nobles, Dantrag wore a suit of drow chainmail, which was like a protective second skin. Dantrag wore a pair of bracers of the blinding strike on his wrists, which allowed him to wield his two longswords with incredible speed. However, even with, and indeed, because of these enchanted bracers, he was no match for Drizzt, and upon Dantrag's defeat they passed into the renegade drow's hands. Drizzt believed the bracers threw him off balance in combat, and that the bracers made him slash so rapidly that he couldn't change the direction of his attacks, and that this had been Dantrag's downfall. Dantrag also possessed the sentient sword Khazid'hea, which was forged by the surface elves. How this sword came into his possession is unknown, but after his death it returned to the surface in the hands of Catti-brie. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''Starless Night'' References Further reading * de:Dantrag Baenre Category:Fighters Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Weapon masters Category:Masters of Melee-Magthere Category:Members of House Baenre Category:Inhabitants of Melee-Magthere Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants